There are image display systems using liquid crystal panels to display moving images, with tendencies to produce afterimages. To this point, for reduction of afterimages, there is use of interpolation frames to be interpolated between real frames of picture signals, for increasing frames in number, converting e.g. a vertical frequency of 60 Hz in frame rate to a vertical frequency of 120 Hz being a double, or more, to display images. In picture signal processors adapted for frame rate conversion, there is made detection of motion vectors of images, for use of motion vectors to generate interpolation pixels, to generate interpolation frames to be interpolated between real frames.
There is Patent Literature 1 as an example describing a frame rate conversion apparatus of a motion compensating type that implements using motion vectors to generate interpolation pixels, interpolating interpolation frames between real frames to make a conversion of frame rate.